Alquaa Attacks
It all started with the alarms blaring throughout the camp. No matter what happened, nobody could get out. There was chaos at every corner. Most of the campers were prepared for this however, drawing their weapons and strapping on their armor in order to encounter what is threatening the safety of their home. The border was under attack. The campfire was under attack. Basically about half of camp was under attack, with the less experienced campers and the healers taking refuge in the messhall. "I didn't know this was possible. I honestly thought that our borders will repel anything that comes right at us," said Nike child Kelley Wentworth. At the border, there were reported sights of two demigods on the opposing side, one child of Thanatos and another of Tyche. Though both have been defeated after a hard-fought fight, a third suspect stepped up, and it is speculated by those who fought that she could be a child of Aphrodite, manipulated to serve the opposing side. With her power, she was able to lead Ambrose Rosewood, Carson Shinoda, Shiroe Carter, and Elias Lockwood into the unknown, leaving behind James Connolly, Aeron Clover, Mya Cowan, and Fiora Gracidea. “Like any other camper that just saw their home and friends get hurt, I was, and still am, pissed. Not only that, for a camp that claims to be a safe haven for demigods, security sucks,” Clover said. “Either way, that doesn’t matter now. We need to find out what Alquaa is, their goals, and how to counter them. Hopefully, we’ll be able to protect camp then and rescue the campers that got kidnapped.” The campfire, however, was pure chaos. The demigods everyone has known to be the unique people they are proved to be more destructive. Speculations indicate that three cultists were present, one of them recognized probably as the one who stole the Ring of Asraphae. The group of demigods, composed of Allen Lux, Sage Erikson, Isaac Kessler, Marques Rodriguez, and newly returned Hayley Stone, did their very best to hold them off. Save for Erikson, they ended up being drenched in lava in varying degrees. The cultists soon escaped after, with the same woman bringing Rodriguez and Stone along with her. "I... I don't know. Panic, I didn't know what to do. I could've done more.... Wait, shit, hold up-- they were kidnapped?!" Erikson said. The messhall was known as the place of refuge to all the chaos happening at camp. Sadly, there were only three witnesses to see the events first-hand, while every other demigod inside has mysteriously died. "There was purple mist see, surrounded me and my sisters, then a beautiful woman on a box, tried to make us go with her, but we didn’t. The mist killed a whole bunch of people." Unclaimed camper Elio Piccio said. The future of Camp Half-Blood is at stake. Most will not look forward to their only safe haven being destroyed little by little, and they also definitely want the kidnapped back, especially Stone, one of the most notable campers who ever came to camp and became one of the best ranged-combat fighters camp has ever seen. - Iris Oracle article by Sabrina Fairchild Alquaa attacks was the second event in the Alquaa cult sub-event line. Category:Browse Category:Lore Category:Events